


It All Started With A Bet

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Kissing, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Quidditch, Slash, Slut Shaming, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: It was just a bet. It wasn't supposed to mean anything.Hewasn't supposed to mean anything.





	It All Started With A Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story. Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Sixth Year at Hogwarts was coming to an end, and I was a pariah.

The words were hissed at me like curses from under their breath as I walked past.

Slut.

Whore.

_Homewrecker._

The nasty comments were often whispered with wands out. Spells were covertly thrown my way in droves. My books would suddenly tumble from my arms. Dungbombs were hidden in my bag. Tripping jinxes wrapped invisible hands around my ankles. My belongings would randomly go missing and inkpots would explode on my desk in class. 

This was all a part and parcel to my life at Hogwarts now. 

Outcast.

Loser.

Friendless - well, almost.

It just goes to show that you don't mess with the Wotters; or the whole school will turn on you.


End file.
